realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Planeswalker's Union
The Planeswalker's Union was an organization made up of individuals capable of planeshifting. Their intention was to privatize the ability, and force people of other realms to use them as a go-between if they wished to attempt interplanar travel. History On a forgotten and insignificant realm, a magic user named Barca had grown to become the strongest present being and, when he developed the ability to Planeshift, abandoned his home the moment he could. He explored many places, created his own demiplane, and even met more like himself. After a time of introspection he decided to form a group based around the control of this power. Thus the Planeswalker's Union was born. The Union grew slowly, scouts spending years at a time watching potential new recruits to determine whether or not they truly had the spark. They recruited several promising members from Terra, though the wizard Mornellus managed to evade confirmation on whether or not he possessed the ability. As the monopoly was challenged an assassin and enforcer was promoted to remove competition, as well as dissension. The removal of competition proved to be the group's downfall. When they approached and were rebuked by the Nephilim, Angkor, Barca had him assassinated. Soon the Union learned that Angkor was far from alone, and found themselves targeted by the half-angel's kin, before they invaded their way into the Union's demiplane. Each member was executed, save Spiral, who was horribly disfigured and spared, as a message to any who would seek to knowingly oppose the Nephilim and their grand plan. Organization The Planeswalker's Union had a fairly simple organization structure, with Barca at the top, followed by some dispatch leaders, and then standard planeshifters. The idea was to maintain a general idea of independence while still ensuring that each member knew who they served. Additionally Azrael, the Union's Angel of Death, acted as enforcer, executing any who rebelled or got in the way. Membership Barca The leader of the group, an especially powerful magic user. He managed to create his own demiplane, from which the group itself operated. Jian Wong A Taoist from Shin, on Terra, Jian's connection to the earth developed into an ability to Planeshift, earning him the attention of the Union. Sosuke Bizen A Samurai from Southern Shin on Terra, scouted the same time as Jian Wong. The two had a bit of a rivalry within the Union. Azrael The Union's enforcer, a highly skilled assassin who took his name from the Angel of Death. His skills proved only second rate, however, when he found himself faced with those who had the true blood of angels. Sachiel The Angel of Water, a temporary member of the Union when her powers had been weakened in battle. Fled as soon as her powers had been restored, back to Heaven. Spiral The only survivor of the Planeswalker's Union, spared, though left horribly disfigured, on the orders of the Nephilim, so that he could tell the story of those who wish to oppose the "true power of the planes." Now acts as a lone mercenary transporter.